Under My Skin
by Look Ma I Can Spell Definitely
Summary: [drabble] Chika never thought he see the day when he warmed up to Satoshi. Too bad today’s the day. [slight Yasuchika x Satoshi]


**Title: **Under My Skin  
**Rating: **PG/K+  
**Pairing:** Yasuchika/Satoshi (squinting will be involved though)  
**Word Count: **588  
**Summary: **Chika never thought he see the day when he warmed up to Satoshi. Too bad today's the day.  
**A/N: **Yes everyone, Yasuchika/Satoshi…kinda. There's just not enough love for the baby brothers of Ouran! Let's hope that I've done them justice.

Oh yes, for all of those who have yet to read the manga, Satoshi is like an samurai energizer bunny who has no taste buds, beats Yasuchika for his own good, and idolizes Mori, his older brother.

* * *

Growing up together had enabled them to become comfortable with each other – which was quite a feat for Chika since he never allowed himself to be comfortable with anyone.

_Ever_.

To be comfortable with someone meant that he would be unguarded, exposed, _vulnerable_.

If he wanted to inherent the Haninozuka name from the pathetic joke that was his brother he could never become any of those things.

So he trained every day, not only in karate and kendo and every fighting technique he could get his hands on, but also in securing his emotions. He practiced sealing them up so that the enemy would never be able to use them against him.

But, despite all of his training, both mentally and physically, it came as a shock to him when Satoshi, insensitive, tactless Satoshi, was able to read him so well.

"Ch, Yasuchika! You know better than to come to practice angry! Your attacks are unfocused and too brash! I beat you without even trying!"

Unwillingly, Chika irritably blushed at his misstep and how Satoshi was able to easily knock him to the dojo's ground.

True he was angry, no _infuriated_, when his classmates started comparing him to his brother yet again. _Yes, we are brothers. Yes, I know you think Mitsukuni is adorable. No, I don't want to take off my glasses so you can giggle at how much I look like him._ But he had meant to be over it, or at least appear to be over it when he arrived at the club, lest his fury blind sight him.

He thought he had covered his feelings so well.

But Satoshi, of all people, was able to see right through him! Impossible!

Had he become weak? Did he really let his emotions get the better of him to this dismal point? How could he have let this happen? Oh god, he really was no better than Mitsukuni who wore his heart on his sleeve in the most embarrassing way! And how dare stupid Satoshi for being able to understand him so…so...effortlessly…?

_This does not make sense. How could he…? I mean he is the closest thing I've got to a best friend, but could I genuinely…be treating him as one?_

Maybe this wasn't a bad thing? Maybe he had just grown to truly trust Satoshi, however ridiculous it sounded in his head.

Sure, between all the tactless comments and beatings that he dealt, Satoshi had always been a constant presence. Most of the time when he ranted about his brother eating five dozen – _five dozen! – _Apfelstrudel followed by a three-tier German Chocolate Cake with a candy rabbit topper, Satoshi would listen. Of course his listening was always accompanied by the occasional jab to the stomach if – or most likely, _when_ – he went overboard with his criticism of his brother.

And…well, admittedly Satoshi _did_ keep him in line – Chika had the bruises to prove it. When he started obsessing about Mitsukuni and his alien ways, he usually exercised this obsession by training to the point of unhealthy exhaustion. Like clockwork, Satoshi would be the first person to smack him in the head and tell him to stop sulking and get some damn sleep.

It wasn't the gentlest way granted, but Chika doubted that he would really listen to anything less. Even though..._ that...last one really, __**really**__ hurt. _

Yet, when Chika sniffed and Satoshi uncharacteristically asked what was wrong in an almost gentle – yet panicky – tone, the idea of being vulnerable to only Satoshi seemed less and less a travesty.

* * *

Oh god, I haven't posted anything for years in terms of fanfiction, and I'm pretty reluctant to even post this. Sooo…I would be much obliged if ya'll tell me what you liked, what made you want to murder hordes of kitties, etcetera, and so forth. 


End file.
